Forbidden fruit
by 0o-ThisIsMe-o0
Summary: Love is delicious indeed, so are fruits. But not all kinds of love are available, nor are fruits. So, would you reach out for the forbidden fruit? Would you go for a banned love? -Niley
1. Prologue

**This story is based on the Turkish series** **Aşk-ı Memnu i.e. forbidden love…**

 **Prologue**

I stood at the end of the aisle facing everyone else in the room in my tux and just waiting. For some reason I was nervous, even though the crowd doesn't bother me that much.. I tried to push that feeling away as I heard the music announcing the arrival of the queen of the day; the bride. First her sister walked down the aisle with a rose dress and a small bouquet of roses followed by my cousin and then everyone stood up as she appeared at the far end of the hall.

She was flawless.. her simple long and slim dress, her long veil over her silky brown locks on her back, her smile, the way her checks reddened as she walked down the aisle. She just looked beautiful.

I stared and stared as she reached the end of the aisle and the ceremony began…

God, this is like heaven…

I remember exactly the first time I saw her.. it was in college, I was with some girl back then and she just walked by. She did nothing but walking and yet, she managed to capture my attention. Me, Nick Gray, the womanizer, the bad boy, had some girl in my mind and she didn't even try to impress me… she didn't even look my way. Ever.

I didn't realize I was lost in my thoughts until I heard the best saying at any wedding "you may now kiss the bride"… and I watched as my uncle kissed his newly wedded wife… Miley Stewart…

XxXx

When I was eight, my family got into a car accident and just like that I lost my parents… and I survived somehow. The next issue was having a home. As if it wasn't enough that I was left with no parents, but my uncle –my dad's brother- refused to take me in saying he can't take the responsibility of bringing me up with his kids! So, there was the foster thing. Meaning I would be damned for the rest of my life. That was when Uncle Steve stepped in…

He is my father's cousin, he decided to take me to his house– or my I say mansion, get custody and be responsible of me. In other words, he saved me. And soon enough, I was rewarded a new family, him and his wife treated me like their own son… and his daughter Ariana was like my little sister and even when they had Frankie it felt like I just had a new brother.

But after he was born shortly, his mother got too sick, she was weak, and she finally rested forever when he was one year old. And I lost a mother for the second time.

Years passed and I gained the reputation of the bad boy in high school, I was popular, handsome, rich, and I had no problem flirting with girls, and so, I earned the title.

And it lasted with me through college, which I still haven't finished by the way; due to failing a couple of classes, so, when I first noticed Miley in my first year, I couldn't just go to her like that, she was nice, she was smart, and a bad boy definitely wasn't her kind, I didn't want to risk the dream of having her by actually telling her and get rejected… also, there was this part of me knowing that I don't deserve her.. and so, I never told her, or any on for the matter about my feelings…

And now, here I am, at her wedding to the man who I owe my life to.

I'm forced to see her freaking day…

"Nick Gray…" I turned around with a glass of champagne only to smirk when I figured who was talking to me…

"Demi Stewart." I greeted Miley's cousin one of the girls I have history with… although with her we never got past flirting.

"Looking decent today."

"Why, thank you, you look pretty yourself."

"Quit the flirtatious look, Nick." She giggled, "Doesn't this tell you we are never gonna be…" she said and pointed to her growing belly.

I chuckled, "What! I was just being nice. How is the little guy treating you by the way?"

"It's getting better. He's been driving me crazy the past couple of weeks, but, it's better now."

"Good for you. Why can't I see your husband?" I asked looking around.

"Joe? You know him, I bit he's busy checking out the food now."

I laughed, "Right…"

"So, how is this new situation going on with you?" she asked with a hint of smirk.

I shrugged, "Fine, I mean, it's about time he got married again. It's Ariana who hasn't been taking it well."

"Don't worry, my cousin is a good person. She wouldn't be a mean step-mother." She laughed and I forced a smile even though I was feeling nauseous at the mention…

"Not in this house, my dear."

"Yeah right! Well, I gotta go see if Joe is in trouble."

"Yeah, you better…"

As Demi left, I was faced with the scene of my uncle putting his hand on Miley's back while talking to one of his friends and his wife… they were laughing and it seemed like they were having a good time.

"Look at her…" I found Ariana suddenly standing next to me in her bridesmaid rose dress and looking bitterly at them, "she's acting like she owns the world."

"It's her wedding!"

"Yeah, the wedding that grants her the luxurious life she dreams about."

"She wasn't poor you know…"

"Not this rich, Nick." She snapped, "Besides, why are you defending her? Looks like she has won over all the men of the house." She said with a glare and took off.

I rolled my eyes at her and took the other way out to the garden after giving them one last glance. I love Ariana I really do, but she is really a drama queen at times. I understand she thinks Miley is replacing her mother, but she is not. No one will ever replace her in our hearts.

As much as I hate the current situation, but I have to admit, my uncle deserves to remarry. Actually, I'm surprised he waited until now.

When he first told me his decision, I thought he was joking, I mean, when he never mentioned the topic after his wife died, I thought it would never come, so, to say I was surprised would be fair. And let alone when he told me about his bride…

I was like speechless for minutes.

Apparently, they met at the cemetery. He was used to visit his late wife every week, and she also had the habit of visiting her father's grave. Week after week, they were talking, they got to know each other, talking about grief and it progressed to having coffee together and ding, they fell for each other despite the age difference…

And she's become forbidden to me forever. I don't know if I was wrong not to tell her then, but, I do know that she is so much better with him than she would have ever been with me. He will keep her safe…

Now, it's all on me. I must keep my mind off of my uncle's wife.

And I know exactly how, it's how I get over everything…

Party, alcohol, girls, loud music… here I come…

* * *

 **A/N:** hi guys it's been a really long time. If you read any of my other stories, I'm so sorry about not updating for over a year or maybe two. I have had a major block. I have had ups and downs and many attempts to write, but I failed. And lately it's been getting better. And when I thought of this story I thought t would be good for a comeback. Excuse me if the writing is not as good as it was before, I'm going to be working on that, and for the other stories, I will continue them, just give me some time.

Thank you for your time and please tell me what you think…


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _ **Miley-**_

So far my life is stable now. Finally. I can finally feel safe again. Though, it's still overwhelming the fact that I'm actually married. I'm young. I never thought I'd get married this early of my life at twenty–three. But, Steve is something else. He managed to make my life better. He made me believe in faith again. He just snatched me from darkness and into a life full of colored lights.

It actually is the perfect time to grant me the perfect escape from home…

I know it's hard and that a lot of people are against this marriage. People who can really affect it, like Ariana and my lovely mother… also I keep hearing people talking about how wrong it looks. But, seriously, how can something as wrong as they make it sound feel that good?!

It feels like the first time I feel happiness truly since the death of my father.

So, I just decided fuck them all; I will just follow my heart.

I stared at me reflection in the mirror, some sunlight escaped through the soft curtains falling on my face to bring out my blue eyes. I smiled feeling the glint in them. The glint I have missed seeing on my face.

So, from today starts a new chapter of my life. Hell, even a whole new book.

I noticed movement behind me and turned around my smile growing even more looking at my newly wedded husband who was just waking up now.

"Good morning." I said softly.

"Hey, beautiful." He muttered sitting in bed and smiled sleepily.

I gazed at him examining his buffed chest and broad shoulders, his sexy square jaw, God, how did I get so lucky. Steve was actually still in shape. He took a good care of his health and body.

Steve actually married young, at twenty, from what I know, he lived a romantic fairytale with his late wife. Then, they had Ariana when he was twenty-two. And they had Frankie two years after, but then, his wife's health just started getting worse and worse until they eventually lost her and he was left to raise three kids on his own, seeing how he have custody of Nick his nephew.

I can say he is pretty much loyal; he stayed single for sixteen years after his wife's death and continued to visit hear at least once a month over the years. And now, at the age of forty, I'm glad to say I'm the only one who managed to capture his heart again.

"Did you wake up long ago?" I snapped out of my trance at his question as I shook my head no.

"No, I just had a shower. Didn't want to wake you. You looked so peaceful."

"Aw, I missed the shower." He complained playfully as I blushed and giggled. "So, what's the plan for today?"

I suddenly felt excitement and jumped up clapping two hands together, "We have to explore every inch of Rome today."

He laughed, "Someone is pretty excited."

"Yeah, someone is. Now, hurry up before we miss the day." I said taking his hand dragging him up on his feet to push him into the bathroom.

"How can you miss a day?"

"I don't know. Just hurry up I wanna have a long nice day with you."

"Why don't we just stay in today? We still have two weeks." He stopped me and put a hand on my cheek looking me in the eyes.

"But- we can stay in for everyday of our lives." I said a little bit disappointed he didn't want to go.

He laughed out loud at my reaction and nodded kissing my forehead. "Sure, we can babe." He said as I smiled once again,

"Great now go," I pushed him to the bathroom and closed the door ignoring his playful complains.

I sighed happily as I opened the big closet of the fancy hotel room and got out a knee length white flowy dress with purple and pink bright flowers all over it and put it on quickly and grabbed my white heels and put the next to me prepared, I then went to my side of the queen sized bed, picked up my phone from my nightstand to check what's new.

Congratulation texts and posts on Facebook and tweets. They were so much that I couldn't check them all at once. However I decided to see the photos first. There were pictures posted by friends, family and of course the media.

I scanned them smiling at how perfect they looked. A picture of me, Noah my little sister and Demi my cousin with her big belly in front of her, we were all smiling big, and I have to say I looked perfect.

Another picture of me, Steve, Ariana and Frankie, it was obvious Ariana was not comfortable there. She was putting on a smile only for her father's sake.

A picture of Steve and Nick together. I couldn't help but notice how similar they looked. I know Nick is not his son, but God, he has his hereditary trades, they have that same look when they are happy and the look when they are mad, their hair is almost similar, however Steve's is tamer… and they both definitely have charm.

And then, there was that picture of me and my mother, where I had the look Ariana had in the previous picture. I tried to smile and act happy while taking a photo with her, but, I guess it was too hard then.

God, I'm glad I finally got out of-

"You're dressed already." I turned around dropping the phone on the mattress next me laughing at my husband. "Sure I am."

"I know this little place here for breakfast. You'll love it."

"I know I will. I'll love anywhere as long as you're there." I said as I got up and reached over to him pecking his lips.

And I meant it.

Thank you, life for giving me the opportunity to be happy…

XxXx

 _ **Nick-**_

"Nick"

"Nick, wake up."

"Nick"

"God, just wake up already!"

I moaned annoyed trying to block the sound and the constant pokes.

"That's all we get?! A groan?"

"NICK!" Ariana eventually yelled immediately causing my head to burst in pain as the headache kicked in.

It's not like I'll be able to sleep anyway with this killing pain.

"NICK, I SWEAR-"

"Stop!" I groaned and moved up a little with a frown resting my head to the wooden bed head.

"Finally." I heard Frankie say.

"Here, give him this and I will go check the kitchen." Ms. Davidson said as I opened one eye confused at how many people were actually there to wake me up.

I saw Ariana and Frankie both staring at me and the back of Ms. Davidson the housekeeper as she left the room.

"Rise and shine!" Ariana rolled her eyes sarcastically.

I groaned once again and put a hand on my head confused to the killer pain throbbing in my head.

"Dude, you look a mess." Frankie chuckled.

"I feel like a mess!" I whispered.

"Here." Ariana said handing me a glass of water and painkillers.

I didn't hesitate to take them, I wanted the pain gone right now.

"Ahh, this pain is killing me!" I groaned.

"Hope it was worth it." Ariana said in her sarcastic tone. What the hell was wrong with her today?!

"What?"

"Give the man a break, Ari." Frankie said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You don't remember?"

"No."

"You were totally wasted last night, man." Frankie informed me. "You were not even able to walk."

I was? I guess I drank a lot, yeah. But last thing I remember was the bar, "How did I get here?"

I saw Ariana roll her eyes for the thousandth time since I woke up, "Some hookers brought you home."

" _Hookers_? As in plural?"

Frankie laughed, "Yup. Two to be exact. Oh, and Zac was there too, but he didn't look sober as well. Not as wasted as you though…"

I frowned once again trying to remember what happened; I usually don't drink to _that_ point. I don't let myself get wasted anyway.

"Anyway, try to feel better soon; you have to go to the airport in an hour." Ariana informed me and right then it all made sense…

The airport. I have to go pick the happy couple up from there, as they came back from their honeymoon. That's why last night I drank a lot. Actually it has been like that for me for the past two weeks since the wedding and they left for the honeymoon, but last night especially I just didn't want to think about having to see them today, so, I kept drinking… and I also met girls hoping to forget about _her_.

"Shit!" I whispered to myself.

"Yeah, shit! How could you be so irresponsible, Nick?" Ariana suddenly started attacking, seemingly, she has been keeping it in since last night, "You are supposed to be hear taking dad's role while he's gone to his stupid honeymoon, and instead, we never really saw your face! You're always parting at night then come home wasted and sleep through the whole day. God, you're disgusting me!"

That was it, she had no right to judge me! She doesn't have a clue of what I'm feeling, "What the hell is wrong with you? How is this even any of your business?"

"You were supposed to be taking care of us, Nicholas!"

"You look perfectly fine to me." I spat.

"You-" she glared at me not knowing what to say, "You are such a dickhead, Nick. Irresponsible stupid bastard." She said getting up to leave. She opened the door and then looked back, "Oh, and thanks for asking how I was dealing with this, Nick. You really helped." She said and let a sob escape her throat as she left slamming the door after her.

So, this is what it is about! Well, now, I feel bad, I was so concerned with my own feelings that I had neglected her and became selfish enough to only try and heal my own pain regardless of her own feelings. Ariana may be affected by this marriage as much as I am.

I looked at Frankie who looked awkward standing there just watching through the whole thing, "She's a drama queen." He shrugged.

I chuckled and forced myself to get up ignoring the slowly fading pain, "Well, this time she has a point actually."

Fifteen minutes later, I was freshened up, and fully dressed and ready to go get Steve and Miley from the airport. I left the room instantly noticing the working environment of the house. Apparently they are preparing to greet the new woman of the house.

I sighed and left the house not bothering to see the changes they are making around.

The ride to the airport was quick, but it felt like a lifetime. You know when you are waiting for something to happen just to get the hell over it, well, that's the worst and longest kind of waiting I guess.

As I waited in the airport itself, I wanted to find anything to do, so, I replied to texts and took care of some work calls, I may have not finished college yet, but I was already helping with Steve's business, and then I decided to send Ariana a sorry text. I know it's not just sorry that will make her forgive me but I thought I might as well let her know I realize my fault.

I gazed at the screen waiting for her to reply with anything, but she didn't. I guess, she's madder than I thought. I sighed leaning my elbows on my knees as I gazed to the floor and started to play with the phone in my hands thinking of a way to apologize to her…

"Hey," I heard as I looked up to see those non-ending legs standing in front of me in comfortable slippers and a summer casual dress. I looked up more to finally meet the angelic face with the soft smile.

My heart skipped a beat and then the heartbeats quickened in excitement as I felt a shiver run down my arms. I slowly stood up fixing my look on her blue eyes, almost getting lost behind the secrets they carry within the color of the ocean.

"Where's Steve?" I goofily asked her still sounding in a trance.

She let out a laugh before replying, "Your uncle is bringing the suitcases. He told me to find you until he's done."

I gave a nod putting my hands in my pocket in a try to look cool, "So, um," I cleared my throat, "how was your flight?"

"Oh, it was fine. I almost fell asleep during the whole flight. I was so tired."

That only made my brain jump to imagining what could possibly make her tired in Rome, with her husband, during their honeymoon. No, I don't need to think about that. NO!

"That sounds good…"

Now, I wasn't even making sense.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I replied right away before collecting myself together, "Just a little hungover from last night."

"Yeah, typical." She said knowingly, was that sarcasm? Well, it looked like she fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"Nicholas! You actually came." I heard Steve's cheerful voice as I smiled looking his way.

"Well, how can I not?" I answered as he hugged me quickly, "You know I like to be first to know gossip." I joked finally gaining some confidence back.

"Well, yeah, you sure are." He said as we began walking out of the airport.

"So, how was it? Did you have any problems with the-"

"Shut up, perv." He cut e off.

"What? I'm just making sure everything is fine. I mean, it's understandable if you're a little rusty after all this time of no-"

"Nick, Miley isn't used to your pervy jokes yet, so, keep it cool." He said laughing, "Sorry, babe. But, you'll get used to him pretty soon."

"I actually expected this much sooner." Miley laughed along.

"What do you mean?" I asked as we both waited for her to answer.

"Demi. You were friends and she actually gave me a glimpse of what I am getting into."

"Of course she did."

We reached my car as we put the suitcases in and climbed into the car, "God, what did you put in that? Rocks?!"

"Practically yes, Miley loves jewelry and accessories, old, new, cheap, expensive you name it and she drool over it."

"Hey! I don't _drool_ over it." She objected, "not as much as you did with every single coffee mug you saw. Seriously, do you know your uncle has this weird obsession with coffee mugs?!"

I laughed out loud, "Yeah, he certainly does."

"I don't." Steve denied, "It's just I like-"

"Owning every single special editions of them and just any unique mug you find?" I continued for him.

"When you say it like that it sounds crazy… I'm not-"

"You bought a Goofy mug."

"Yes, Goofy was the one missing for the Disney collection!" he said defensive as we fell silent, "You're right it does sound crazy." He announced defeated as we laughed out loud.

"God, you're so cute."

I tried focusing on the road but I couldn't help but watch Miley every once and a while in the rear view mirror as she talked and laughed with Steve who was sitting next to me. She even leaned forward so her body was technically between the both of us, every now and then, her shoulder brushed against mine making it really hard to concentrate on the road.

Hell, this was going to be one long tough night…

* * *

 **A/N:** Hellooooo, so, here I am updating this not too long after posting it. Well, I thought it might take me more time than this anyway :) I just wanted to show you some hints about the characters in this chapter and how each one thinks or acts. Anyway, I hope you liked it and once again I promise that I will not abandon any of my stories… I will finish each and every one of them :)

And thanks for those of you who still stick around and read my stuff let alone comment. This means so much to me, so thank you very much :)


	3. Chapter 2

_**Nick-**_

I tossed around on my bed with shut eyes trying to force sleep on my brain and body, but it just didn't come. I opened my eyes with a huff and checked the time.

6:49 a.m.

Well, that's 3 minutes after I last checked. I actually went to bed early last night. Something I almost never do. But, it was the events of the day that made me want to end it quickly. It was the first time I get to know Steve and Miley as a couple. And, needless to say, I didn't like it.

Of course I knew what I am going to face ever since Steve told me the identity of his bride, but, I had to be calm about it, I had to be happy for him – which I would be if it was anyone else but her – I had to just pull on a mask and keep my own emotions and feelings to myself. Besides, I was secretly hoping something would come in the way and stop the wedding.

Especially that there were some serious complications. I even vowed to myself that if the wedding was off, I would tell her how I feel…

That's why I broke down when they left for Rome. And that's why I'm still not accepting of the fact that Miley is actually my uncle's wife.

I sighed and threw the covers off of me and got up checking the time.

6:57 a.m.

The sleep is not coming back, so I better start my day off.

I took a warm shower and got dressed and threw on a jacket as I could see from my glass doors looking over the garden it was cold. I took the short way and opened the mentioned doors and stepped into the garden getting hit with a cold breeze.

I stuffed my hands in my pockets and wandered around the garden until I found the gazebo and sat there.

God, I love this weather.

When I was a teenager, I used to come and sit here in weather like this, and let my thoughts and imaginations combine and it always got me to wishing to bring my loved one here, in this specific gazebo, in this weather. It's away from the house, surrounded by the cold air, the smell of fresh rain, green dried up cold trees, and looking over a small lake.

It's just perfect.

I'm not usually romantic, but, this atmosphere just makes me feel lonely and in need to feel love. Here.

And ever since I saw her, I wished to bring no one other than…

"Hey."

Miley!

I looked behind me and watched as she turned to enter the gazebo with me and she sat down… close enough to me.

"You're up so early." She noted.

"And so are you." I replied

She smiled, "Yeah, I guess because I slept so early last night. I was tired from all the travelling."

"Yeah, I slept early too."

"You didn't go out?"

"Nope."

"No parties?"

"Hey, my life has got more to it than late nights and parties."

She raised her eyebrows at me.

"Okay, not really, but it's still not all I do."

She let out a laugh and said nothing else as she looked ahead of her to the scenery.

I took the chance to also examine _her_ scenery. Her white skin, her blue eyes, long lashes, button nose, slim – but beautiful – lips…

"It's beautiful."

"Yeah, it is." I said in a kind of daze, then snapped out of it looking ahead also and realized she loves the place.

"This small lake is the just… wow."

"It's like the color that was messing from the place with all the green. Kinda breaks the routine, yet so tender and lazy."

She looked at me with a smile,

"What?"

"It's…" she shook her head, "nothing."

"No, seriously what?"

"It's just I never thought…"

"That I can talk like that." I smirked as she nodded, "Well, I don't. It's just this is my favorite place so I do have something nice to say about it…"

"Nice _and_ deep."

I shrugged with a smile and broke the gaze for a second in order not to get lost looking at her again, "So, how's married life treating you?"

She instantly smiled wide and I felt sick, "Good. Great even."

"Steve is great."

"He is."

"Can I ask you a question?" I hesitantly asked, not even sure I'm ready to go there.

"Sure,"

"How did you make such a decision in such a short time?"

"You mean marrying your uncle in a month?"

"Yes," I gulped.

She took a deep breath, "Well, first of all, I trust him to be the perfect man anyone could ask for, and then, due to the complications you know about, it couldn't wait any longer…" she was trying to explain without fully opening up.

"There you are… and is that Nicky?" Steve's happy voice announced his presence as Miley beamed and got up to hug him.

And well, me… I don't know, I was happy I guess, after all, she never mentioned 'love' as a reason.

 _ **Miley-**_

"Daddy, I will start organizing the Christmas party today," Ariana said as we were all having breakfast.

"Alright, if you need more money tell me."

"Thanks, dad."

"Why do you think she mentioned it in the first place?" Nick said and Frankie laughed as they high-fived across the table.

"Boys! Table manners!" Madame Lillian said from next to Frankie who was sitting next me.

Madame Lillian was the housekeeper and she practically raised them all. She's originally French, but she has been here for about twenty years, I think she has been working in this specific house since Steve got married.

I still haven't gotten to know her that well, but, they do think of her as family.

"Sorry." Frankie and Nick mumbled at the same time.

"Look at how cute you are." I laughed.

"Great, I'm twenty four and I still get scolded and I'm cute." Nick whined.

"Oh and still in college." Ariana said.

"Hey, that's a sensitive topic." Nick protested and she rolled her eyes.

"Are you two fighting again?" Steve asked.

"When aren't we?" Nick answered.

"No, you mean when aren't you a jerk? Because that's why we fight."

"Ariana, be polite. Tell her, Madame Lillian."

"I did, but, I guess Nick has really upset her."

Nick groaned, "Thanks a lot." He addressed Madame Lillian.

"Okay, I'm not getting into this cat-mouse fight, so figure it out on your own. So, moving on, tell me Ari, what are you planning for the party?"

Ariana lit up and started talking, "I was going for a blizzard kind of theme so almost everything will be white, and I will need more decorations besides of course the regular Christmas decorations."

"That sounds great."

"I love the blizzard thing too… but, maybe you should use it in the New Year's party not the Christmas one?" I said trying to touch around my words, it was still awkward between me and Ariana and I didn't want to sound bossy or upset her.

"Exactly what I told you. You're trying to add a classic touch to Christmas… when it's just… well, Christmas." Nick told her.

"And I said your opinion isn't welcomed." She said with attitude.

Actually, I didn't know wither she meant me or him by this.

"Don't be so childish now. We are talking seriously." He rolled his eyes.

"I _am_ being serious."

"Enough, Ari." Steve said getting annoyed, "Dear, I know you're excited about it, but, let's keep calm. They kinda have a point here. They are not criticizing you though, it's just that your idea fits with New Years a lot better while Christmas is all about love and being well… feeling warm and you wanna make us freeze there." He finished adding a chuckle in the end.

She took a deep breath and waited a second before lifting her eyes up to meet her dad's with a smile, "Fine, dad." She nodded, "I will keep it Christmas-y and warm. Just for you though." She said and sent a dirty look towards Nick.

"Thank you." Steve laughed, "Hey, why don't you do it with Miley?"

My ears perked at the mention of my name in that suggestion, this is the worst thing he has ever said, it's enough that the girl thinks of me as the woman who came to steal her father and his money, and now I'm sharing her with planning her precious party…

She looked at me and I looked alarmed,

"You know, it will help you bond." Steve quickly said and sent her a quick bleeding look hoping I wouldn't catch it, but I did.

"Okay." Ariana said and tried forcing on the same smile she has been trying on the whole time.

"Are you sure? It's really fine if-" I tried but she cut me off.

"No, no, it's gonna be fun." She confirmed but it sure didn't look like she meant, "Now, excuse me I'm going to study a bit." She said with that fake smile and got up and soon was gone.

Steve sighed but said nothing. A few seconds of awkward silence were cut by his phone ringing, he looked relieved as he excused himself to go answer a work emergency call.

"Don't mind Ariana. She's kinds spoiled." Frankie told me.

"Frankie, don't talk that way about your sister." Madame Lillian said.

"What? It's true, isn't it?"

"She's just… learning to deal with the new changes, and she feels pressure by her problem with Nick and planning the party for the first time."

"No, I understand." I said, "It's sure hard for her to deal with me." I nodded.

Nick sighed and got up, "Where are you going?" Frankie asked when he saw him heading towards the front door.

"To figure out a way to make her forgive me."

XxXx

It was a little before dinner time when I heard some noise coming from the garden, Steve was still at work and said he would come right at dinner, and I didn't want to deal with any problems around here when he is not here, I still feel like a stranger and with what happened with Ariana this morning, it just was enough for one day,

I looked through the closed window and saw Nick standing beside his black sporting car wearing a suit with a bouquet of flowers and a big pink teddy bear in the back seat of the car with a crown on its head and a gift bag on one of its hands.

I pushed the window just a little open to hear what was going on.

"Princess Ari?" He called looking up. "Princess? Will you give me the delight of coming out?"

Woah, what is he doing?

Seconds later, Ariana stood in her balcony confused.

"Finally. It's an honor that you gave me the honor of seeing your beautiful face," he said in a funny British accent, close to Captain Jack Sparrow's. "I've come here to you asking for your forgiveness if you may."

She just stood there crossing her arms over her chest, he cleared his throat, "What a shame that I'm still not seeing your amazing smile, Princess Ari."

"Sweet talking your way out of it again?" she spoke with some attitude, although she seemed softening.

"Does this look like just sweet-talking? Come on." He snapped out of his act throwing his hands in the air and pointing to the car and the flowers, and I couldn't help but let out a laugh, he looked up my way but he didn't see me due to the dark glass of the window. He looked her way again, "I'm sorry, Ari. I know I neglected you lately, and it's not an excuse but it wasn't intentional at all."

"And you were a jerk."

"I was." He confirmed, "and I'm sorry."

She stood still which I didn't understand; he's obviously got in so much trouble trying to make her forgive him, why is she being so hard on him?

"Ariana… she likes banana… she wears a bandana" he started singing in a girly voice and moving around swiftly dancing which sent her instantly laughing and she disappeared in her room to reappear down running his way moments later.

She hugged him hard,

"Whoa, slow down kiddo." He said hugging her back.

"You're a jerk." She hit his arm.

"But you love me."

"That I do." She laughed and took the flowers from his hand breaking their hug, "It's beautiful, Nicky." She squealed, "And this huge cute thing." She gushed over the teddy bear moving towards it.

"Whoa, whoa, what makes you think it's for you?" He put a hand in front of her before quickly breaking into a big smile, "Fine, it's yours of course."

"Yay!" she said and hugged the teddy bear, "It's so fluffy." She took the gift bag and looked through it, "Oh my God is this…?"

"Your favorite perfume in the world? Yes."

"How do you remember that?"

"Please! You never shut up."

"So, you actually listen, huh?" she smirked and he shook his head carelessly,

"Nope, you just said it a lot that it's impossible to get out of my mind."

She hit him across the chest, "Still a jerk."

"Still love me." He smiled and then got serious, "Seriously, Ari, I'm so sorry for what happened, I promise I will be more aware of your feelings, it's just was uh-" he got nervous and looked up for a mere second and my heart skipped a beat when I felt his eyes catching mine, which is impossible. "It was just a dark time for me too."

"Why? What happened?"

"Tell you what, why don't we stay up tonight and talk?"

"Sounds perfect."

"Great, let's get inside then, it's freezing."

"Okay," she took out her gifts and led the way inside the house and on his way in, he looked up once again with a smile, and I could have sworn I saw him wink!

I don't know what's more pathetic and emaressing, is it the fact that I was secretly spying on my husband's kids making peace in the cutest and nicest way possible?

Or is it the fact that most likely he knew I was spying on them?

Or maybe that I liked this whole situation?

No, you know what it is? It is the fact that I liked it, and he knows that I liked it and I like that he knows.

Really pathetic.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey guys. It's been a really long time. But, for the past two or more years, inspiration hasn't been coming easily to me, it includes the most dark events in my life, so that's probably a factor. I'm not making any promises but I really hope that inspiration sticks around this time. I miss writing and I miss you guys :)

So, tell me what you are thinking about this… if you are still reading of course :)

See you soon hopefully.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Miley-**_

I looked in the mirror checking my reflection. I smiled nervously tracing my hand on my body feeling the soft fabric of the tight lace dress, it was red and shiny. Strapless. Short. _Perfect_. Yet, somehow I was so nervous. It was the first party that I host… as a wife.

It was business-related. Steve just sealed a big deal and so we are throwing a party to honor his new partners.

I just felt like this will determine a lot of things… like if I really fit into this new world, and if I actually deserve to be Steve Gray's wife _; the Steve Gray_!

Besides, those classic parties are definitely something new to me, however, it seemed like it's only me who fears the idea. I mean, they obviously do this a lot here, Ariana shrugged it off like it was just another event, same with Frankie, and they asked Nick I he would attend or not… so apparently it's a common event here. Besides I've been here for a few weeks now and by the end of this month and the start of the new year, I should have gone through three of them!

I sighed as I turned around and finally left the room. I saw some people already starting to arrive, and thirty minutes later, the place was getting busy.

I was awkwardly standing with Steve trying to look confident as we moved between people exchanging welcomes and introductions.

A while after, he has probably introduced me to everyone and they were just talking about business now, so, I excused myself. I went looking for some drink; I deserved it after bravely going through this.

"Miley!" I heard a familiar voice call as I looked over my shoulder and instantly grinned seeing my pregnant cousin.

"Demi!" I squealed and went over her way. She was standing next to a table close to the bar.

"Hello, Mrs. Gray, how is the wealthy life treating you?" she mocked as I rolled my eyes.

"It's a bitch." I gawked.

"Still fitting in?"

"Yup."

"Are they having troubles accepting you?"

I shook my head a little, "Just Ariana. But, it's just a new lifestyle. Demi look at this party, it's huge, classy, and I'm not just a guest. I'm the host; everything is in my face…"

" _Relax_ ," she told me putting her hand on my arm tenderly, "everything is just fine, everyone is having fun and nobody is judging you…"

I took a deep breath, "I know it will be fine…"

"Yes, it will. So, now, how is Steve?"

I smiled, "He's… he's great, Demi."

"Oooh, you're bushing at his name!"

"Shut up!" I hit her arm.

"Look who I found, Dems" A new voice announced as I looked up to see Joe. "Oh, Miles. Hi." He smiled giving me a hug.

I pulled away from his hug and instantly snatched the glass of champagne from his hand and taking a sip,

"Hey! That's mine!" he protested handing Demi her orange juice.

"Deal with it, I need it more than you."

"She does." Demi agreed.

"Such a generous host you are." Joe narrowed his eyes at me.

"Hey, blame your family; they are not making her feel welcomed." Demi jumped to my defense sending a look towards Nick who has been standing next to Joe during this whole encounter, yet, hasn't uttered a word. "Like your cousin over here not making any of us feel welcomed."

Nick looked between us a little wide eyed, and still said nothing,

"Nick!" Joe screamed at him as he jumped a little looking at Joe.

"What?!"

"We have been talking to you, man!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, what did you say?" he said looking a little embarrassed.

"What's on your mind?" Demi asked him with a smirk.

"It's… it's nothing…" he gave an awkward chuckle, "I just shouldn't be here…"

"Oh, right, you said you have to study, right?" I asked as he looked at me and nodded stiffly.

"Yes, I _should_ be. There's an upcoming test."

"You have to study? Since when do you give a fuck?" Joe asked him.

"Since I don't wanna double anymore, Joe. I'm sick of it."

"Nick cares, wow." Demi smirked as he rolled his eyes, "Why aren't you studying then?"

He huffed annoyed, "Because, I hate the subject… I always fail this one anyway…" he said trying to drop the subject.

"What subject is that?" I asked him and he looked my way cleared his throat and answered,

"Accounting."

"Miley could help you with that," Demi muttered as I instantly sent her a look and she shrugged, "she was good with accounting, right, Miles?"

"Yes, yes, I was. I could help if you want…" I know I didn't sound so welcoming, and in fact, I didn't feel it; Nick Gray was someone I didn't want to spend so much time with, sure, we live in the same house and I'm okay with that, but, I just wasn't so comfortable being close with him. I never really liked him back in college too; I was always disgusted with rumors that always followed him truthfully.

He gave a small smile, "It's fine, I'll manage." He said looking around trying to hide embarrassment as I felt bad; he obviously noticed I wasn't ecstatic about it. Maybe I am being selfish…

I took a deep breath and touched his arm making his head fly looking my direction, "No, it's fine, I wanna help."

"Are you sure? I can manage and-"

"Really, Nick, I'm sure. It's not like I'm a busy wife anyway." I gave a laugh and sent him a reassuring smile.

"Perfect, you help him pass, and he helps you fit in." Demi clapped her hands together, as I glared at her and she shrugged again as I rolled my eyes.

"That way you are literally friends with benefits." Joe smirked. Leave it to Joe to find a dirty joke in everything.

"Joe!" Nick hissed.

"What? It's true, friends and you are benefiting from each other."

"Yeah, whatever, Joe. So, we have a deal." Nick addressed me and I nodded.

"Sure, when is your test?"

"Right before Christmas vacation."

"That's short time. Wanna start tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure. I'm free."

I noticed a familiar figure appearing in my eyesight, as I quickly nodded keeping my eyes on my mom as Noah trailed behind her, "Okay, great, it's a date. Excuse me I gotta run." I said in a rush and quickly turned around leaving the area before she spots me.

I made it to the bar, which was a safe place knowing my mother. She wouldn't get her drink herself; she would say 'what waiters are for then'.

My mom. Another issue in my life. I thought that when I get married, wouldn't have to worry about her anymore, but, I was wrong, I couldn't escape from her. She's always there, if not physically, then mentally, besides, I was worried about my sister living with her.

I hate her!

I was never close to my mother; she has always been a bad mother figure, she always cared about herself more, always cared about her social image, her looks, her hair, her make up, and us- her daughters- we came as a second priority. Needless to say we were always left with nannies. Whenever I tried talking to her about something like boys for example, she wouldn't take it seriously, and she'd say something extremely stupid like that I'm still young and don't really know what I'm talking about yet.

On the other hand, my dad was the exact opposite, he was always there for us, helping us, studying with us, he cared and he showed it, even though he would be in work all day, yet, he'd come home completely ready to start another day with us. My dad was my hero.

And every hero has a villain, in that case, my mom. And in this story, the villain killed the hero.

Not directly, but, she was the reason he died, as she was the main factor of his heart-attack after he caught her cheating on him.

We all saw her. Dad, me and Noah were coming back from a trip, and we were early, and when we came home, me and Noah went to our rooms only to hear loud noises and yelling seconds after, we rushed to the main bedroom to be bombarded with the sight of my mom in tears covering her naked body with sheets and another naked man I knew worked with dad. Dad looked in pain as he held his hand over his heart and fell to the floor.

Shortly after, he died. And before he died, he told me to take care of my sister, and not to hate my mother, and that I don't know all the facts, and not to leave. But I couldn't.

I hated her, and I couldn't stay, and hence, I can barely take care of Noah.

I just can't deal with it. I can't cope around my dear mother.

And a part of me wanted to get married so quickly just to get away from her, but, that doesn't mean I don't love Steve, because I do, I really do. He rescued me…

He rescued me and for that, I owe him my life.

I sighed finishing up my drink and looked over to see Steve laughing with someone from work, I instantly smiled. He turned around catching my eyes as he sent me a wink and I smiled wider ordering another drink contently.

 _ **Nick-**_

What have I gotten myself into? Why did I agree to this? Didn't I make up my mind about not getting close to Miley? Didn't I decide that t was too stupid and dangerous to even look at her?

Yet, the moment she touched my arm last night, everything vanished and I lost all rational thoughts and instead only thought of getting to spend time with her and maybe then I'll get more of these touches that send shivers through my arm.

So, currently, we were at the 'study _date'_ , Miley was explaining the subjects and I was nodding, yet, my mind was only focusing on her. She was sitting beside me, she was so close, and she smelled like coconut and vanilla, her hair was pulled in a ponytail as it danced around her neck every time she moved.

"So, do you understand this part?"

I quickly nodded my head yes.

She groaned, "You dazed off, didn't you?"

I looked guiltily at her and slowly nodded feeling embarrassed, well, at least she didn't notice I was busy checking _her_ out.

"Okay, I admit it, a break is needed" she closed the book and looked at me.

"Thank God." I said and reached over her to grab my phone which she has taken from me an hour earlier when it wouldn't stop vibrating.

I sat back and smirked when I saw her sniffing and smiling, "You like my perfume?" I asked unlocking my phone to check the numerous messages from the group chats with my friends.

"Smells good…" she replied as I smiled still looking at my screen.

"Yeah, I know you like it."

" _What?!_ " she asked confused as I snapped my head up wide-eyed; she thought I was flirting, it sure sounded so.

I gave an awkward laugh, "I mean, yes, it's the one you and Steve brought me from Rome."

"Oh," She laughed, "Stupid me; should have recognized it."

I gave a smile and tossed the mobile aside wanting to give my full attention to her now, trying to avoid such awkward moments, I cleared my throat, "So, you're a good teacher."

"Thank you. You're not that bad either, you catch up pretty quickly."

"Yeah, that's because you're good. I wasn't always."

"Well, good thing you found me then." She smirked playfully and I nodded smiling weakly,

"Yes, it is."

"Give me your phone."

"Huh?"

"Your phone. Break is over." She instructed extending her hand in front of her so I give her my phone.

I groaned, "That's enough for today."

"What? We have only gone through one chapter."

" _Only_ one chapter?" I snorted, "This 'one chapter' is over hundred pages."

"Don't overreact, you know most of it is explaining over and over." She narrowed her eyes challengingly.

"Come on, I'm not used to this…" I groaned, "take it easy on me."

I gave her my best puppy-look and she stared back in my eyes not wanting to cave in, but, she finally rolled her eyes, "Fine!"

"It always works." I smirked and she shot me a dirty look as I laughed.

I like how she didn't take long to get used to me, it's like we have known each other for years, yet, this is the longest we have ever sat together alone, and before that, it was only meals and a few greetings and small conversations, only due to living in the same house though.

She pulled out a piece of paper and started crossing some lines, "What's that?" I asked and she didn't answer me until she finished and handed it to me.

"This is a questionnaire, I prepared it before starting thinking that we'd get further, so, anyway, I crossed over the questions that belong to later chapters."

"Chapters? As in plural? How much exactly did you have in mind?"

"Shut up, lazy-ass." She rolled her eyes and I can't help but smile at her insults, I was happy she's getting comfortable around me every passing second, it's like I'm finally getting to know her.

"So, I want you to answer this and I will check it for you tomorrow before we start, got it?" she bossed.

"Jeez, fine, mom." I rolled my eyes sarcastically.

She smirked and leaned closer confidently, "I _am_ your momma."

I was taken aback by this one, I didn't know what she meant, but neither my mind nor my heart could process it any other way than flirting. I gulped and thought of something to say quickly,

"You… you're not."

"Sure about that?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I'm not Steve's son… so, no, you're not my momma." I said gaining confident back.

"I'm your auntie then."

"I don't see that too, no." I shook my head enjoying the teasing.

She laughed, "Whatever pleases you Nicholas. I want this answered tomorrow." She said, got up and left me in the study room feeling fazed.

What the hell just happened? Were we actually… _flirting_?

Me and my uncle's fucking wife? No, no, I have to be just thinking with my penis, she couldn't have been… it would be so wrong.

Yet, it feels good… great… _fantastic_.

 ** _Miley-_**

I left the room quickly and once I was sure I'm out of his sight, I ran. I didn't stop until I was pressing my back to the bathroom door, of my bedroom.

 _What did I just do?!_

I could hear my heart bounding in my ears. It was beating fast; I had just made a fool out of myself in front of the guy!

I went to the sink and splashed my face with water.

 _Focus, Miley._

Was I that desperate? I know I am worried about fitting in, but this much? God, he probably thinks I was flirting with him! I wasn't, was I?

 _No, I wasn't._

It's just, I want to feel part of their family. I want to have a normal life here. I want them to consider me family, not just a new addition.

Yet, Ariana is the one I should be working on bonding with… Nick is fine for God's sake!

Oh God, stupid me!

Okay, I need to calm down. It's nothing. It's not like I _was_ that much of a fool. It will pass. I just need to keep my calm and act normal… and let's make sure I don't go crazy on anyone else again.

Which I exactly did for the following ten days. I kept my studying sessions with Nick professional and natural and I was glad when he didn't act weird… or well, I guess he didn't. And I spent time with Ariana planning for the Christmas gathering and the New Year party.

So far, it was eventful ten days… and as for Ariana she didn't fully accept me, but we definitely had some fun, there was progress.

And tonight, it's Christmas Eve. Family and close friends were coming, another thing that was new to me, Christmas has always been about my family and only my family, so to have more than that tonight and having to remember everyone coming and getting them the right present, it was stressing but I went through it.

I was wearing comfy warm clothes tonight, I went down instantly pleasing my ear with Christmas lovely music and songs, the huge tree glistening with light and boxes of gifts were placed underneath it. As a family, we placed our gifts under the tree but we were to hand our guests their gifts personally.

I was sitting next to Steve leaning my head against his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder feeling at peace when her noisy voice attacked my ears,

"Merry Christmas everyone." My mom announced her arrival. For some reason Ariana liked my mom as she got up and hugged her.

Steve also pulled me up to say hi to her, and I did. I had to, but then I went to sit far away from her knowing she'd be sitting around Steve to suck up to him.

"Hey sis," Noah came to me as I was leaning against the doorframe watching everyone encounter.

I hugged her, "How are you dealing, Noe?"

She nodded, "I'm fine, Miles." She answered, "How are _you_?"

"I'm great." I answered feeling a little confused by her tone. "Listen, I know the struggle to live there, and trust me I'm going to get you live with me, just wait until I settle down here, okay?"

"I'm fine, Miley, really." She smiled and I was confused once again, "I wanna ask you something though…"

"Sure, anything."

"Are you happy?"

I was taken aback by her question, why would she ask that, "Yes, of course I am. Why would you-"

"Nothing, I just want to make sure you are…" she smiled and then it was like she never asked, "So, what did you bring me?"

"You'll have to wait and find out." I smirked.

"Fine! Try not to open mom's present in front of everyone, okay?"

"Why? What did she bring me?"

"You'll have to wait and find out."

"You're such a bitch!" I laughed.

"Merry Christmas, Miley." She smirked and walked away.

"So, present time everyone." Steve announced as squealed were heard as we gathered around the tree, "Who wants to go first?"

"Me!" Ariana squealed as she bent down picking up a black wrapped present with her name on it. She opened it and found a snow globe with a little girl inside looking like she's about to fly, it was beautiful. She instantly without hesitation hugged Nick and thanked him.

It was the first time I see Nick around since the last studying session, I don't even know how he did in the test.

Ariana went to pick another one but her father stopped her, "Wait up, remember, one at a time." He said as she groaned.

Frankie went next and he opened my present to him which was a guitar since he expressed his love to music recently, and he loved it.

I got my husband a collection of twelve mugs. Twelve unique mugs, one for each month, seeing how he is overly obsessed with mugs.

And he got me a new dress. It was lovely, I loved it, even though I have to admit it wasn't really me, but it was beautiful and would definitely look cute.

Nick was the hardest, I didn't know what to get him at all, so I asked for Demi and Joe's advice, and I learned that he needed a new phone since his was getting ridiculously slow, so I got him one.

Now it was my turn to open a present, I picked a small one that was wrapped in red. I opened it and found a bottle of perfume in the shape of a small bird… wait I know this brand…

"This is from me." Nick announced as I looked up at him surprised.

"Thank you, but this… it's too much."

"Well, I wanted to thank you somehow." He said and dug his pocket and got out a folded paper. He unfolded it and I saw the bright B+ sign on it.

"Oh my God! You got a B+." I squealed and pulled him into a hug quickly releasing him. "That's great."

"I wouldn't have done it without you… so, thanks." He said sincerely and I smiled warmly at him and pulled him in another hug before realizing I should probably stop giving him these; we are not _that_ close.

"Congrats, Nick!" Steve patted his back before turning to me, "You must have casted a spell on him." He laughed.

"Right, Nick never got a B." Joe said - who was standing with our few guests waiting their turn to exchange gifts with us.

"B+." Nick corrected.

"Same thing!" Joe shrugged as Nick rolled his eyes and we laughed.

I put my new expensive perfume next to me and continued to watch the gift-opening.

And I know it's expensive because it's the female version of the one me and Steve brought him.

The last one to open was my gift to Ariana. She picked it up and faced me as I watched biting my lips hoping she'd like it. Right up until she opened the small box she had an excited smile on her face, but once she saw what's inside, her smile disappeared and I felt my heart skip a beat; what's wrong?!

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she hissed not looking at me as I froze in my place not knowing what the hell is wrong.

She gave a sarcastic side smile and looked up at me with dark eyes. She stepped forward and took my hand placing the box in them. "Nice try! But you're never gonna replace my mother." She stated hatefully and left running upstairs as I just stood there completely oblivious!

 _What?!_

"Ariana! Get back here." Steve yelled angrily as he chased after her followed by Madam Lillian.

Frankie looked between us not knowing what to do but he looked at me apologetically.

Nick came forward and patted my arm, "It's nothing personal, it's just her mother loved to get her jewelry, even though she died when Ariana was three, but she has already got six different pieces from her mother." He explained and I understood, but, still, there was nothing that could make this feeling go away. I didn't even know what it was, it was embarrassment mixed with shame and humiliation… and most importantly, unwelcomed.

"Oh, honey. I told you this would happen." My mom announced sympathetically as I shot her a dirty glare and followed the footage of the others upstairs but to my room instead.

When will it ever be okay? When will I ever live a normal life? Did I do something bad? Am I being punished? Why?!

All I want is to be happy…

And, obviously, it's a hard quest.

I made sure the door is locked as I fell on the bed sobbing, I let everything come crashing, from my father's death and my mom's negligence to meeting Steve and the obstacles that we faced, and I thought it would be over when we're married, but it's not. Everything is the same if not even worse.

Was I wrong…?

* * *

Hi, guys, this chapter is kinda messy and rushed I know, I'm sorry, but i just had to get there in order for the real events to start unraveling. Well, now Nick and Miley are acting weird, but next time will be the New Year eve and I promise you 'some' Niley moments. What do you think will happen? And bear in mind it's too early or a kiss... or is it? ;)

So, tell me what you think and thank you for everyone who's reading and taking the time to drop a review... I really appreciate and it makes me wanna write more :)


	5. Chapter 4

_**Nick-**_

I fixed my tux in the mirror for like the hundredth time trying to buy myself time. I admit, I don't wanna go downstairs… or I _really_ do want to! I'm not making any sense, I know. But, at the same time it really is understandable.

It was recently proven to me that the mix of Miley and a party ends up with bittersweet effect on me. First, Steve's business party, when I saw her and was all staring and no words for minutes and made a complete fool of myself in front of Demi, Joe and of course Miley. And then the Christmas party; oh the Christmas party and her hug! And my present to her – I don't wanna be reading too much into it, or even completely misreading it all – but, I'm almost pretty sure her look held something when she saw the perfume.

You know when two people do something and then it starts to be kind of a habit, and it becomes their thing…

I don't really wanna put a name to it, but it definitely meant something, right?

I sighed and looked at the time and figured I'm already late as it is, I need to stop wasting time and go down to the New Year party. The one that Miley was supposed to help organize with Ariana, but ever since the Christmas incident, Miley hasn't been around much, which Ariana was totally okay with.

I went to check on her the following day in her room and she was wrecked, I wanted to help her but I got the vibes that she wasn't comfortable with me being there, so I left. I saw her one other time only in those five last days when she was parking her car and she rushed into the house wearing her big black sunglasses.

I opened the door and left my room finally taking the decision to man-up and go to the goddamn party, where I would definitely meet Miley again.

Goddammit! What the hell am I thinking? She's my fucking uncle's freaking wife!

Why can't I just forget her?! It's not like I was always thinking about her before. I liked her yes, but I also saw other girls and I was completely fine, great even.

But, no, she came here and I went on wanting to spend time with her, tutoring sessions with her, and of course getting her an expensive perfume.

Is it like the theory of desiring what you can't have?

Anyway, just as I was rounding the corner to get to the stairs, and despite all the guilty thoughts, I put my conscience to sleep again and went back to my room to put on the perfume she got me… the one she likes… the men's version of the one I got her!

The classic party was already full of people. It was cold with all the ice-blue and white decorations Ariana prepared, but, it was beautiful I have to say, Ariana made a dress code for everyone to wear those two colors either ice-blue or white.

It was already close to midnight and the lights were dimmed giving the place more romantic nature, suddenly I felt lonely, that's when Joe ironically appeared by my side.

"Hey, cos."

"Just when I was thinking how lonely I am."

"Aw, we'll find you someone, Nicky." He said and poked my nose mockingly as I slapped his hand.

"Why aren't you with your wife? It's almost midnight."

"So?"

"So?! Midnight kiss, dude."

"Oh, Nick! You're so immature, those stuff are for kids, you know, when you are in a mature relationship, you start to realize love isn't about such popular or symbolic stuff… it's deeper than that, dude, you know, like what you do together, what you have been through together and so."

"Huh. Are you sure Demi thinks the same way?"

"Of course, dude! We are a very mature and understanding couple."

"Aha, then why does she look like a pissed pregnant wife looking for her husband just a minute before midnight?"

Joe's eyes widened as he heard Demi's voice nearing behind him, he turned around and put on a smile acting relieved, "Demi! Finally! I was looking for you babe."

I prevented my laugh to escape as I witnessed Demi's doubting reaction as Joe hugged her.

"Was he?" she asked me.

I tried to put on a straight face as I nodded, "Yeah, sure."

She narrowed her eyes, "He wasn't."

Just then, the countdown was coming to an end and Joe got his escape and instantly kissed his wife before the countdown is over, I laughed t off and turned around to watch couples kiss everywhere as the New Year officially began.

I wondered around for a while and took a couple of wine glasses as the atmosphere was still romantic and soft music was playing for couples to dance.

"Oh, here, Nick, you're a life-saver." I heard Steve's voice from my left as I turned to see Miley rolling her eyes to him while he grabbed my arm.

"What's wrong?" I frowned confused.

Steve took me a step away and tried to whisper so Miley won't hear, "I need you to keep Miley company, she has been really down since the thing with Ariana and she isn't really talking to anyone else, but I need to talk to David Marshal – it's work-related and it can't wait, so-" He said rushed.

"Fine, fine."

"Thank you." He said gratefully and turned to Miley who was crossing her arms bored, "Honey, Nick will keep you company for a moment, I have a-"

"But, I wanted-"

"Nick can dance with you, honey. I'm really sorry, it's important." He said and kissed her cheek looking apologetically at her as she shrugged her shoulders obviously not happy, he kissed her cheek once again, muttered another sorry then took off.

"You don't have to babysit me, you can go." She said not even looking my way.

"Who said I wanna go."

"Why would you want to babysit your uncle's wife?" she said sarcastically.

"I'm pretty sure the last time we spoke of how we're related you referred to yourself as my momma."

Her eyes widened for a moment as I smirked and she turned to e sending me a dirty look to which I kept smiling. It seemed to smoothen her temper a bit though.

"No, you objected to that so I said I'm your aunt."

"Auntie." I corrected seeing the blush coming to her cheeks.

"You know, for a person who made a habit of failing exams, you have a strong memory." She snapped.

"Ouch."

She huffed and groaned, "I'm sorry, I'm just stressed."

"It's okay. I'm fine." I nodded, "But, you're not fine."

"No. no, I'm not."

I gathered my courage and touched her bare shoulder shivering above her smooth cold skin. "What's wrong? I'm worried about you, and I haven't seen you in the past few days."

She sighed, "I know. I was trying to stay out of sight. You know… since the Ariana thing."

"Why? It's fine, it's Ariana's fault; she shouldn't have acted that way."

"No, I understand her feeling. She doesn't want someone taking her mother's place. But, when I tried to clear it out with her and tell her that was not my intention, she refused to hear me out… she basically said she doesn't want me here, so…" she trailed off and gulped pushing back her tears, "And I honestly think Steve is doubting the decision of marrying me."

"Why? What happened for you to think that?"

She stopped for a while wiped under her eyes to stop the chance of any tears to escape, "I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm telling you this."

"Hey," I said and gently grabbed her chin forcing her to look at me, "I'm here for you, okay? And I'm sure you're reading too much into Steve's actions."

"No, I'm not. He's getting tired of me, I'm too needy. Look what just happened, he got you to babysit me while he gets a break… I mean all I wanted was one dance… besides, I never asked him to stay in the room with me, I just didn't want to leave, but he could have…"

"Hey, hey, take it slow. First, he just really needed to talk with someone about his business, and did it cross your mind that maybe he wanted to stay with you and keep your company?"

It was ironic, me sitting there convincing her that Steve loves her, when all I wanted deep down was the exact opposite. But, I don't know, it seemed the right thing to do. She was sad and I needed her to be fine…

"Look, Steve likes to stay away from feuds. He probably doesn't want to personally be involved in this whole Ariana thing, he believes that only the parties of it should be involved and fix it themselves, he might give advices but that's just it. However, he wants you to be happy obviously, that's why he stayed with you."

She was thinking for a while before nodding, "You're probably right." She mumbled sighing.

"I always am."

"Yeah, sure." She rolled her eyes smiling.

"So, I heard you were desiring a dance, so I could please you with my amazing dancing skills."

"You're horrible at this, is this how you usually ask girls to dance?"

"Oh, dear, girls usually ask _me_ to dance not the other way around."

"Still horrible."

I cleared my throat, "Will you dance with me please?"

She smiled hugely, "That's more like it." She said and got up as I smiled and took her hand to the dance floor.

Soft music was still on for couples to dance. It was just music but then less than a moment of dancing it changed to a song. 'Thinking out loud' played and I smiled.

"Well, that's awkward." Miley said as we kept dancing.

"Why? It's a beautiful song, I love it."

"I love it too. But…"

"But what?"

"I don't know, it's too romantic."

I didn't answer I just smiled and kept dancing with her with my eyes locked on hers. I chose to let it be and traveled to another world where it was just me and her dancing with this beautiful song playing as an announcement of what we have. We didn't speak a word; we just moved in rhythm intensely to the soft melody, it was like a new level of communication between us.

The song ended, and I found our faces pretty close after I pulled her towards me at the final note. I was slightly panting and so was she, I looked in her eyes and find her blue orbs pouring in mine, I let me eyes dart towards her lips and then to her eyes again.

She was looking at my lips too.

That's when a fast beat played declaring the end of 'couple' time and people from everywhere started jumping in to the beat.

I let go of her waist and sent her a smile, "Wanna have a drink?"

She cleared her throat and nodded. I led the way to the bar and turned to her, "What do you want?"

She bit her lip, "Wanna know a secret?"

I nodded confused, "I never drank anything other than wine and champagne."

"What?"

"I knew it, you're gonna laugh at me." She huffed.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Okay, um, I will get you something you'll like."

I ordered myself a vodka pineapple and ordered her a pink lady cocktail.

"It's pink." She said once she held it between her hands.

"Yes it is. I laughed, and it's called the pink lady."

She took a sip and smiled, "Oh, it's good."

"I knew you'd like it."

We were walking close to each other and I smirked, "I couldn't help but notice you're smelling very nice." I commented as she blushed but smirked; she was wearing my perfume.

"I can say the same about you too."

"Perfect. A couple of people smelling great."

"I think it's the choice of the brand, which I am to be thanked for."

"Yes, you have a great nose."

She smiled and we fell into silence as we watched people interact all around us.

"You know, I never knew Joe was such a romantic."

"Joe? A romantic?" I snorted giving a laugh.

"Yes. Demi was bragging about it earlier. He kissed her before seconds before midnight, so that's how they ended a year and started a new one. I mean I hear about it, but he's the first person I know to do that."

"Oh my God. That's what he told her?" I laughed hardly as she looked at me confused.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. Okay, I'll tell you a secret."

"Okay…" she said still confused.

"Joe thought that they are now a mature couple, and that a New Year kiss is just a childish gesture, and that their love is deeper than it," I mocked Joe, "he was telling me that while Demi was looking for him and when he figured it out – or more like I told him so- he turned to her and told her he was looking for her too, and he kissed her before the countdown is over to shut her up when she was doubting he wasn't looking for her."

"Oh. My. God." Her mouth was dropped to the ground, "Do you have any idea how we envied Demi for it. Like seriously she called her girlfriends especially to brag about it. We were like… awing. It's…" she trailed off, she was socked, as if she didn't know if she should laugh or get angry.

"Joe is an idiot. I mean women _always_ care about this stuff, right?" I laughed, "Don't tell Demi, though. I can't believe he convinced her."

"It's disappointing honestly."

"Huh?"

She laughed, "God, I thought I misjudged him for being an idiot this whole time. I was like wow, maybe he has a romantic side after all."

I didn't get it. Why was she over-reacting about it? It's just a minor situation, mainly a funny one.

"Well, sometimes men are such idiots. He just tried to use his mind and decide that they are mature enough for it not to really matter."

"Well, he must have gotten an advice from your uncle, cause that's his opinion too."

Huh?

"Steve?"

"The one and only."

"You didn't get a kiss…" I said it more like a sentence.

"Nope."

Now I got it.

"Anyway, I'm getting a refill of the pink lady. Wanna refill too?"

"Yeah, sure." I handed her my glass and she returned to the bar as I watched after her.

Miley has a major lack in the romantic department in her life. The minor details affects her obviously, she needs more feelings than she is getting. And Steve doesn't seem to be aware of that.

Sounds like some trouble in paradise.

Now, the question is, how am I gonna deal with this new piece of information?

Should I tell Steve? Or do I benefit from it alone?

XxXx

 _ **Miley-**_

"What do you think?"

"Yeah, okay, it's a good idea."

"Yes, that's what I thought too. It's gonna be refreshing."

"Yes it will."

"Okay, great. Then pack your bags and we can meet there."

"Alright, I'll book our flights, five tickets, huh?"

"No. Just two, for you and Nick." Steve said uneasily over the phone, "Madame Lillian and the kids are going to fly straight from their aunt's."

"Alright then." I resisted the urge to blow out a huff.

"It's gonna be alright, honey."

"I know it will." But I didn't.

We hung up. Steve called me with the idea –which wasn't even his to begin with- he told me that we could use a vacation, I got excited at first until he said we could go as a family and how it would help melt the ice between me and Ariana, which was really ironic since we were going skiing.

Everything is just going wrong. It feels like there's a big gap between me and him, like I'm a plus one in his life. If it went fine between me and Ariana he's fine with it, I not, it's fine too.

He knows that the thing with me and Ariana is pressuring me, yet, he always avoids talking about it, yes, he sits with me, talk, treat me well and everything, anything else but talking about Ariana or mentioning her problem with me directly, that it started to feel like everything else he does, is just to distract me from the original problem, like when you get a kid some candy so they stop crying about going home!

I angrily left my room and went on the hunt for Nick. Steve told me it was his idea to get away. I grew a bond with Nick that I never thought would be possible, he was always the bad boy to me, the guy with no human feelings, a selfish person who don't give a shit about anyone else. That was until I dealt with him, I kinda felt guilty about me judging him like that, cause he was actually sweet. At least he is to me.

Up until now, Nick has been the one person in this house who understands me the most, including Steve himself. Well, sure I haven't talked that mush to him, but at least he spoke about Ariana with me and kinda gave me closure, which Steve didn't.

That night of the New Year, I thought he understood me too. But, now I figure out he advised my husband to go on a family trip? He knows that all I need is to get away from the family. To get a freaking break.

"Where's Nick?" I asked Mia, one of the servants.

"He's in his room, ma'am."

"Good." I said and with my poker face turned around to the way to his room, getting ready for some yelling, I needed to get it out on someone and he was to blame.

For some reason I stopped in my tracks once I reached his room and touched the doorknob, my heart suddenly skipped a beat for no obvious reason as I inhaled and exhaled deeply getting over it. I knocked the door and opened it not waiting for an answer.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I attacked once I got in. I received no answer for a moment as I turned the corner from the two-steps space between the entrance of his room and the room itself, and in front of me on his bed was Nick laying under the sheets with his back supported by uncomfortable looking pillows. He looked like hell.

He half-opened one eye and looked at me, "Sleeping?" He mumbled in a low voice and then coughed.

I took my steps towards him and touched his forehead, "You're burning up." I noted, "And you look like hell."

"I feel like it too."

I gave a sigh and adjusted the pillows behind his back making him comfortable. "How long have you been sick?"

"I don't know."

"Oh, God." I rolled my eyes; how can I be mad at him when he's looking as vulnerable and adorable as this?! I mean… He's sick. "I'll be back." I left the room and went to the kitchen told them to make some soup, and took a bowl of cold water and some pills for him then returned to his room.

I dipped a piece of cloth in the cold water and put it on his forehead to help decrease the temperature a bit until he gets some food in his system and takes the pills. He groaned at the cold feel of it.

"It's okay. You'll be fine." I said then added, "you piece of shit."

He groaned once again, "Why you hate me?" he whined.

I softened towards him at this point, it was just so cute the way he said it, "Later. I will scream at you later when you are able to remember it."

"Thank you." He said and seemed to fall asleep.

It was around eight at night when I found him sick in his bed, and I basically stayed the whole night in his room on his couch making sure his fever is gone. They brought up the most horrible chicken soup I have ever tasted so I went to the kitchen and made myself another one, suing my dad's recipe he would use whenever me or Noah caught cold.

Then I forced it into his mouth, and then also forced him to take his pills. Then he fell asleep and I stayed on the couch reading a novel until I fell asleep too.

It was around 3 in the morning when I woke up again. But I woke up to him staring down at me as he was covering my body with a blanket. I pushed myself up and put my hand to his forehead to find him still slightly warm.

"Why are you up?" I asked him pushing him to his bed once again.

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not. You were a piece of train-wreck."

He didn't answer as he laid on the bed and I threw the covers over him, I checked the time, "Good. It's almost time for your pills."

I gave him the pills and he took them without complaining this time, "Thanks."

I nodded, "How are you feeling?"

"Better. A lot better."

I nodded again. "Good." I said and turned around to return to the couch but I felt his hand grabbing my wrest as I turned back to him confused.

"Do you want something?"

He looked unsure and hesitant for a while, "I'm not really sure, but were you mad when you came in earlier?"

I took a deep breath and sat on the edge of his bed. "Steve asked me to go on a vacation."

"Oh," he said awkwardly, "Um… good. Good thinking on his behalf, isn't it?"

"Don't play dumb. He told me it was your idea."

"Oh." He said with a small sorry smile, "Well, Steve could be a little slow when it comes to-"

"What were you thinking, Nick?" I shook my head now the anger returning back, "I thought you understood honestly."

"Wait. You don't want to?" he frowned.

"Want to? All I want is to get a break from this drama. Not to add more pressure on my shoulders by going on a family trip where I'm expected to act like I'm having fun and try to suck up to Ariana again, it's all-"

"Wait, wait, wait up here. A family trip?"

"Yes. Your great idea."

"I never said anything about a family trip. All I said was it would be a good idea if you take Miley away for a while, maybe a vacation somewhere to get away from the tension a bit."

"Oh." I stared at him and he was indeed telling the truth, he didn't know what I was talking about. So, Nick suggested that Steve take me away, and Steve twisted it around adding his own touch to it and made it a whole family trip. So, once again Nick understood while Steve didn't.

That basically makes the score: Nick 2-0 Steve.

I'm not making comparisons but it's sad that my husband isn't connecting with me the way Nick is.

"Did… did he suggest it as a family get away?" He asked carefully as I nodded smiling sadly.

"Yes. He did. He said it's a good idea for us to start fresh and that it might help everything to flow naturally."

"I'm sorry." He said sincerely as he held my hand. I shook my head as I felt tears starting to form in my eyes. "Hey, hey, it's gonna be fine."

He sat up and grabbed me into a hug and rubbed my back.

"It's just… I want everything to be fine. I thought my life would be better after I get married, but…"

"It's just an obstacle in your way, and you'll get over it."

I let a few tears fall before I rubbed them away and pulled away from his hug. "This keeps happening." I let out a chocked laugh.

"What?" he smiled.

"This." I pointed between us, "I mean, me dumbing my problems on you and you saying it will be fine."

"I don't mind that." He said with a sweet smile looking into my eyes. I don't know why but this also keeps happening.

I broke the gaze and changed the subject, "I booked our flight for today afternoon, but of course if you're not feeling well, we can take another one." I said before realizing he might not want to come at all, "Of course if you want to come in the first place…"

He chuckled, "Relax. I'm fine. We'll go this afternoon."

"Are you sure?" I bit my lip, "I know you don't like family gatherings that much, but your uncle told me to book two tickets for us."

"Let's say, I grew to like family events recently." He smiled before realizing, "Wait. What about the others?"

"Oh, um, Ariana, Frankie and Madame Lillian will leave directly from their aunt's place."

"So, we're flying alone. Just you and me."

"Yup."

"Cool." He said and lad back in his bed. "Go get some rest, I'm fine."

"Your couch is comfy, I'll stay here… just in case."

"Fine by me."

I went back to the couch and covered myself with the blanket he brought earlier, I sighed contently as I watched him close his eyes and slowly drift to sleep with a smile on his face.

My eyes widened as I shook away my thoughts; what's wrong with me? Why did my mood suddenly switch to be totally relaxed and comfortable after a small absolutely meaningless conversation with Nick?

This is bullshit; there's nothing wrong, the guy just knows what to say to get rid of worries. He's _just_ a good listener. That's it.

A cute listener.

* * *

I know I keep saying sorry for being late and all, and truth is there's no apparent reason for being late other than life, which is not an excuse I know, so sorry again.

Anyway, the point is I'm still updating and I'm still writing, and I'm actually excited about where this story is going.

I want to thank everyone who reads this story and those who comment I especially thank you. I hope you all like this chapter.

So tell me what you think about it. I promised some Niley and it turned out that the whole chapter is about Niley.


End file.
